A Flame in the Dark
by SarahsFanfictions
Summary: What if your entire world goes black? Katara is like that after the war, but soon a flame lights up her world. Who is this flame and why does he care? Will she find love and passion or loss and fear? some what AU Post-war Zutara!
1. Fight to live

**Well you have stumbled upon my first fanfiction i ever made! I will be slow updating this so you'll have to wait a while! you can either:  
a) wait for my slowness  
b) go to my profile where i have a link for my dA acont where this story, it's sequel and a few others can be found  
c) false**

**it's your choice!**

**anyway, i just wanted to say first off i own nothing, if i did the finale would have been very Zutara and it would not be a kids show!  
This story picks up just as Azula is shooting the lightning at Katara.....**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The lightning came straight at her. Katara's feet just stood there. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Zuko could only stand and stare helplessly. Azula had a look between frustration and anger upon her face. Then Katara did something, she never thought she could ever do.

She produced an effective wall of water around herself. It successfully blocked the bolt of lightning, but did little to stop the electric shock. The electricity flowed in through her body, paralyzing her. She screamed out in agony.

The wall of water came crashing down. Her body crumpled under her weight. She lay there, unconscious. Azula started laughing madly.  
"Can't even protect a water tribe peasant," she mocked, "can you Zuzu?"

He stared at Katara's still form, horrified. All these emotions ran through him, anger, sadness, worry, doubt, frustration. Everything one person could feel, Zuko felt. He shot fire at Azula, catching her off guard, but she successfully dodged it. She teased him by throwing fire around him in a circle. Azula made her way to the body of the waterbender.

"What a shame," she said examining the body, "she would have made a wonderful slave." Azula kicked Katara hard in the side.

"Don't touch her!" Zuko growled from behind the fire wall.  
"Standing up for the peasants, Zuzu

?" She held a ball of blue flames, ready to throw it at him, or Katara. Zuko walked through the flames.

"Leave her out of this." He shouted. "This is between you and me!"  
"Well not anymore." She threw the fire ball at Zuko and he countered it with his own fire ball. Azula grabbed Katara and propped her up, almost like a human shield.

"Can't throw anything at me, can you?"  
"Azula, let Katara go, this is an Agni Ki between us."

"Alright, fine. Have it your way" She picked up Katara's limp body and threw it hard at a column, with a sickening thud.

"Katara!" he shouted, almost as if it would wake her to consciousness.

Azula threw flames in his direction. He nearly dodged them. He and Azula continued the battle. Neither noticed Katara was conscious and ready to kill Azula.

"Ah, I see your friend is awake." Azula noted. "Well let us see if she can respond alright." Azula shot fire at Katara, but this time the waterbender was ready. She shot a water whip at Azula, just as she shot the fire. The whip knocked Azula back and she was unable to shoot the fire.

"Do we really need to learn this lesson twice?" Azula asked, while charging up for lightning.

Katara knew better though. She decided that now was a good time to bloodbend. She worked her hands around, sensing where the blood was in Azula's body.

Azula felt strange, like she could no longer move her joints. Like she was a puppet someone was controlling. Her arms were twisted behind her back and she was forced to her knees by invisible hands.

Zuko looked on all of this. He had seen Katara do this once, but he never asked what it was. He couldn't understand what Azula was doing, but by the look on her face he could tell she was not doing it out of her own will.

Katara shouted at Zuko to tie Azula up. As he got something she couldn't escape from he started to tie her up.

"How strong she I tie her up?" he shouted.  
"Um tie her up pretty tig-". She let her concentration slip and Azula shot fire from her mouth at her. The fire came at the unprepared waterbender, and sent her flying back into the palace wall. Zuko finished tying Azula and knocked her out, before running to Katara. He tried to find a pulse.

"Katara! Please, you can't leave me like this. I know your stronger" he pleaded.

Her arms and neck were burned and no doubt scarred.

"Katara! Please, you can't leave me like this. Please just wake up. Come on, I need you." He began to pump her chest. 1-2-3-4-5, breathe, he thought as he worked. 1-2-3-4-5, breathe. After a few more tries, Katara woke-up. Gasping for breathe. She looked at Zuko wide-eyed.

"You saved me," she managed to croak out.  
"Yes, I guess I di-". He was cut off. Katara was hugging him. Him, the fire nation scum she thought he was.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, tears rolling down her cheeks and staining his tunic. They sat like for what seemed to be hours, but it was really only a few minutes.

"We better get you checked out" Zuko told Katara. She tried to stand but fell when her legs refused to support her weight. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the palace. She was a lot lighter than she looked and he could carry her faster. He ran down the halls to what used to be his bedchamber, the younger waterbender gently bouncing in his arms. She liked the warmth his body gave off. When he reached his bed chamber, he gently placed her down on the bed.

"Thank you." She murmured before passing out again. He watched her when she slept. She looks so peaceful, he thought. He left her there to sleep; she had had enough to deal with today.

* * *

**so? how did you like it? did you hate? am i a disgrace to the good names of Avatar and zutara? well, to tell me review! or else you get no more!**


	2. The weak won't survive

**i couldn't wait to upload this so here it is! wwoooootttt!**  
**Now most of you must be thinking, what the hell is with these titles. Well, virtual cookies goes to the person who can guess the song by the end of this story! hints: it's an Escape the Fate song, don't know them..look them up. Hint 2: it was a song with ronnie, he was the old singer.....**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing....like always.....**

* * *

In the days that followed, Katara still had not woken-up. The doctor came to her everyday, applying lotion to her burns and checking her vital signs. She had a few broken ribs, some bruises here and there, but the worst damage were the burns on her arms and neck. When Sokka, Suki and Toph came back, they learned why Katara was out cold. Sokka almost killed Zuko for almost getting his little sister killed; although Zuko didn't mention that she really had died for a few minutes. Toph admired how Azula was taken down. Suki was too busy keeping Sokka from beating Zuko up to say anything.

Aang had defeated the old Fire Lord and restored the balance to the world. Zuko, the new Fire Lord had a lot of damage to the world to repair. He still hadn't chosen his Fire Lady. The only person he wanted he couldn't have. She would reject him because he was still Fire Nation.

After a week, Katara woke-up finally. Where am I, she thought. She was dazed and confused. She looked around but her vision was blurred. Her arms ached, her head throbbed, and her back was sore. Last weeks memories finally jogged, lightning, pain, blue fire, even more pain, and Zuko. Zuko saved her life. She looked down at her arms. Burn-marks snaked their way up her arms and her neck was really in pain, so she figured she must have been burned there too.

Someone was snoring next to her. When she looked over Sokka sat, slumped in the chair. Aang walked in for the next shift at watch when he saw Katara was up.

"Katara!" he yelled, running over to her.  
"Aang, what's going on?" she asked. Sokka had woken up from Aang screaming, and saw Katara sitting up right, a confused expression on her face.

"Katara!" he yelled, hugging his little sister.  
"Sokka, Aang, what is going on here?" she asked more franticly.

"Hang on Katara," Aang said, "I'll be right back!"  
Aang ran out of the room calling out to anyone, "Katara's awake, Katara's Awake!"

Katara looked over at Sokka; her vision was no longer blurred. "What's going on?"

"You were burned by Azula and have been here for a while."  
"Where's here?" she asked, suddenly more nervous.

"Um, well, you're in the Fire Nation palace." Katara just stared wide-eyed at him.  
"So did Aang, kill the Fire Lord?"

"No, but he…"  
"He what? What did he do Sokka?"  
"He took away his bending."

"He….took away….his bending?"  
"Yeah, I know, it is kinda weird."

"How long have I been here?" She asked, switching the subject. She didn't want to talk about the Fire Lord or Azula any more.

"Too long" She turned to the door and saw her father standing there.

"Dad!" She tried to move her arms to get off the bed, but winced in pain. She immediately regretted it, because her father was now at her side, pushing her down.

"You need to rest." He said firmly.  
"I've been resting all week, I want to get up and move around."

"No, you're too weak to move around on your own." Katara knew he was right and pouted.  
"Are you going to starve me, or do I get some food?" Her father laughed.

"Yeah, you can eat," he turned to Sokka, "Go get your sister something to eat." Sokka left to grab some food while Toph, Haru, and The Duke came in.

"Hey sweetness," Toph said, plopping down at the end of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess. I would like to move around though." She said, scowling.

The duke climbed on the bed and into her lap, "I'm glad you're ok." He said, hugging her. She gave him a big squeeze back.

"I'm glad, too" she said.  
"Me three," Haru chirped.  
"I take a fourth to that" replied Toph.  
"Same here" Aang appeared the doorway.

"Hey, Duke, let's get you something to eat." Toph said, "Twinkletoes, you did really good getting the Fire Lord."

"Thanks." He beamed.  
"Same to you, sweetness, I heard how you took down the Princess."

"Um, thanks." Katara replied. Everyone left except for Aang. He lingered in the doorway.

"I'm really glad your ok." He said before crossing the room and pulling her into a big hug. He sighed into her hair. "I don't know what I would have done if I ever lost you." He said.

"I know Aang." They stayed like that until someone cleared their throat. Aang turned around and saw Zuko looming in the door way.

"Um, I just remembered," he said, "I have to go feed Appa." He darted out of the room, leaving Zuko and Katara alone.

* * *

**you know you want to review!!!!**


	3. Fight for Pride

**i have nothing to say........enjoy!  
i own nothing.....  
**

* * *

Katara and Zuko were silent, only watching each other. Zuko crossed the room and stood at the end of the bed. Katara tried to prop her-self up, but fell on her back.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked politely.  
"Better, thanks to you."

"Why thanks to me?"  
"I remember that you saved my life."

"Oh, right, that."  
"How are you, being the Fire Lord and everything."

"Well, I guess its okay. I mean, I would rather have Uncle be the Fire Lord, but he still wants to run the tea shop."  
"Oh, that's nice."

"Can I ask you something?"  
"Well it depends on the question, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Okay, first it's just Zuko to you, and everyone else. The question is what really happened to Azula?"  
"You saw, she got tied up, you were the one to tie her up."

"No, Katara, before I tied her up. You did something, the same thing that happened to the Captain of the Southern Raiders, when we visited him. You're hiding something from me."

"No I'm not, Zuko. And if I was, it would be no place for you to order me to tell you." She replied fiercely. Just because he was leader of an entire nation, didn't mean he could still order her around.

"I know you're hiding a secret. I will find it out. Mark my words."  
"I don't have a secret." She lied. When she went to stand up to argue with him, he rushed to her side and pushed her back down. Just like her father.

"What is the problem with me standing up? You're acting just like my father!"

"We don't want you to hurt yourself. Just rest for now, the doctor will come to see you in a little bit." As if on cue, the doctor strolled in, seeing the Fire Lord and the waterbender glaring at each other.

"Am I interrupting something" he asked, quickly backing away to the door.

"No," Katara said, "the Fire Lord was just leaving." They still glared at each other.

"Make sure she is okay." Zuko whispered to the doctor before he left. He didn't need another person dead. Another person he cared about.

He wasn't paying any attention and bumped into someone.  
"Oh. Sorry about that." He muttered, helping pick up the tray with the scattered food and tea.

"What were you saying to my sister?" Zuko looked up and saw Sokka glaring at him.  
"Um, nothing. Just checking up on her."

"You better not get her hurt again Zuko."

"Why would I hurt her?"  
"You almost got her killed!"

"No, Azula almost killed her."  
" Yes, but you're the one who dragged her with you."

"Whatever." Zuko muttered as he stormed down the hall. Leaving Sokka and the scattered food behind him.

**

* * *

**

**review please............. i know it was short, it pretty much was a filler chapter.......**


	4. Won't back down

**wwooot chapter 4 is up and running! i have all the chapters on i just need to edit them........and post.....it will be done tonihgt and i can start to post the sequel......**

* * *

Katara could only sit and do nothing until her burns finally healed. She talked with Aang a lot. Toph came to bug her into telling her how Azula was defeated. Sokka came to yell at her for being stupid and almost getting killed. Her Dad came a few times to see her. Almost every one came.

Zuko kept his distance, since he asked her what she was hiding. He spent most days sulking in the library trying to figure out what it was. He got no where, and kept growing more distant from everyone. Once Katara was able to move around, he hid away in his bed chamber, only coming out for court and to eat. He had servants bring him scrolls from the library to try and figure out the waterbender's secret.

Katara loved being able to move around. Although going into public was a different story. When ever she took strolls in the gardens, the noblemen shot her glares, and often whispered about her. She knew she was different. A water tribe girl, cast out into the Fire Nation. People often hissed threats at her when she went to the market. She would also receive letters on how she was a "corrupting influence" on their young Fire Lord.

She was taking a stroll in the garden and passed by a pond. She stepped in and began to bend her element. It felt so good to be able to do this, to be free form the threats and glares. She made a water snake and had it chase a turtle-duck.  
Zuko watched the young waterbender with interest. How it would have been nice to know his element was not just for destruction at her age. It would have made more sense. Maybe the world could have been at peace.  
He took a step closer and snapped a twig. Suddenly he was soaked and Katara was glaring at him.

"What do you want?" she hissed.  
"Nothing. I was just watching you. Oh master waterbender" the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.  
" Well, don't. I never watch you practice."  
"Fine. You can watch me practice."

"Why, would I want to? I'd rather stick needles into my eyes" her temper growing, along with her voice.  
"Fine," Zuko shouted, "be that way peasant!" He knew she hated when he called her that.  
She balled her hands into fists and ground her teeth. She breathed deeply, trying to control her temper.

"I'd rather be a Water Tribe peasant, than a Fire Nation scum!" she shouted. Before she could realize what she had said, her back was pushed against the cold marble of the palace wall. Her wrists pinned above her head. Zuko's face inches from hers.

"What did you just say?" he hissed.  
"I said I don't want to be fire nation scum, like you!" He raised his arm, and Katara thought he might strike her. Then he brought it down on the marble next to her head. Only inches away.

She tried to scurry away, but his grip tightened on her arm.

"I did not dismiss you." He growled into her ear. His hot breathe on her neck. Now she was really scared. Knowing the Fire Lord, and his short temper, he could go as far as burning her. She winced in pain as his grip tightened even more. It was no doubt going to leave a bruise.

"Let me go!" she screamed into his face. He pushed her even harder into the marble. Ashe could feel her back bruising, and she also heard a faint crack.  
"I did not dismiss you." He repeated into her hair. She smelled sweet, like flowers, and she also smelled like the ocean. She tried to squirm away, but he pushed his body against hers, successfully stopping any more motion.

"Please…just let me go…" she begged. She looked into the Fire Lord's eyes. His eyes were a shade of gold, she had never seen before.  
"Tell me." He said firmly.  
"Tell you what?" she asked. Not breaking the gaze.  
"You know damn well what. I've tried to figure out your secret, but I can't! Tell me now. What is it?"

"I don't have a secret." She replied quietly, looking at the ground.  
"You're lying. Tell me the truth." He hissed, tightening his grip. Her skin was smooth like silk, and he loved the feel of it.  
"No, I'm not!" she protested, still averting his gaze.  
"Then tell me that, looking straight in my eyes." He ordered. She looked up into his eyes. They were hypnotic and she could see softness in them, almost like he was pleading her to tell him with his eyes.  
"Fine." She finally gave in. His grip tightened, but he did not let go.

"So you're going to tell me?" he asked excitedly. Now after weeks of trying to figure it out, she would tell him.  
"Yes, but can we do this somewhere privately?" She glanced around at the servants giving them strange looks.  
"Sure, sure." He grabbed her wrist and led her into the palace, down a corridor she had never even been in.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked, scared to know the answer.  
"To my bed chamber, waterbender" he hissed.

* * *

**i still and always will own nothing.......**


	5. They really need to know

**i onw nothing.......**

* * *

Katara followed Zuko in silence. She wanted to know the way out, so she could get away easily, but the palace was like a maze and she was sure to get lost if she tried. They stopped in front of two huge double doors. She looked at the doors in awe; her room had one small door. These stretched to the ceiling, and were colossal. Zuko smirked at her expression. Though he wouldn't say it, she really did look like a peasant, gaping at his doors.

He tightened his grip and pushed open the doors. He was going to get her to tell him her secret one way or another. Katara gasped when she saw the room unfold in front of her.

In a corner to her left, there was a small couch, covered in red satin. It was facing a roaring fire in a grand fireplace. In front of her was a desk, his probably. Papers and scrolls scattered everywhere on it. A few ink holders and some brushes lying about. On her right, were a book shelf and two small chairs. Behind the desk was a door, leading to his bed chamber she guessed.

"Are you ok? Never see a room before?" he smirked.  
"I have, but none like this." As soon as he let go of her wrist, she took her chance. She ran to the door behind her, but he was faster. He grabbed her upper arm, and pushed her against the wall. She winced as her bruised back was slammed into the hard stone.

"Do we need to do this again?" he hissed in her face.  
She sighed in defeat. "No."  
"Good girl," he mocked, "now tell me. What is your secret?"  
"I can…"  
"You can what?" he interrogated.  
"Well I can….bloodbend." she admitted.

"What is bloodbending?" he asked, moving closer to her. Their faces inches apart, their noses almost touching.  
"I can bend your blood, to do what I want." She sighed.  
"Show me." He ordered.  
"On who? I need to perform it on someone."  
"On me" he said, calmly.

"I could hurt you. No, I won't do it." She stated.  
"You will."  
"And why will I?"  
"Because I said so…" she glared at him, and he glared right back. She wanted to shout at him, to throw him off of her, to get away. But he wouldn't budge when she tried to squirm away. She tried to kick him, but he dodged, and kicked her right back. She whimpered in pain.

"Fine, I'll show you…" she gave in. He backed off her and she limped to the couch. She used the back of it for support as he stood there and glared at her.  
"Are you going to do it or not?" he asked.

"Yes, hang on."

She put the weight on her other foot as she stood and concentrated. She could feel his blood flowing through his veins and she could see where to cut it off, so it wouldn't kill him, but maybe hurt him.

She moved her hands swiftly through the air, and he began to go down on his knees. Zuko felt like he was a puppet and Katara was the puppet master. He couldn't move on his own anymore, and she could do whatever she willed.  
Her vision began to blur, but she still concentrated. Her legs felt like they were holding a thousand tons, and her arms couldn't hold up. She tried to stay up but failed. She crumpled under her legs and her arms dropped. Zuko was able to move, and just in time. HE ran to catch Katara before she hit her head on the fire place, and possibly cracked her skull open.

He picked up her limp body, and had no idea what to do with her. He couldn't bring her to her room Sokka would see Zuko carrying her limp body, and after further inspection, he would see the bruises, and he would kill Zuko. He could bring her to the infirmary, but they would ask how it happened. There was only one option.

He carried her through the doors to his bed chamber, and placed her gingerly on the bed. She looked beautiful, the silk sheets, placed all around her. The red accented her skin beautifully, and her hair looked beautiful down, and placed every where.

If you didn't see her chest moving up and down, you would think she was dead. Zuko could hear her shallow, ragged breathing. He knew it was a bad idea to make her do this, but he wanted to see what she could do. And this was the consequence, her passing out. He thought about it, and now he had his answer. She was a bloodbender.

* * *

**blllllaaahhhhhhh!!  
REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. The worst is yet to come

**i still and forever will own nothing.......**

* * *

Katara woke-up the next morning confused. This place looked like her room, but it was different. It looked bigger than before. Something else was out of place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then she realized what it was.

She looked down, and there was an arm draped across her middle. When she tried to wiggle away, the arm tightened on her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw the last thing she expected. Zuko was sleeping next to her, shirtless!

------------------  
Aang walked down the hall to Katara's room, hoping to get her to practice with him. When he walked into her room, she wasn't there. Her bed looked as if no one slept in it last night. This got Aang worried. Where was Katara, and why wasn't she in her room. He ran to the nearest servant.

"Excuse me, do you know where Katara is?" he asked politely.  
The maid looked down at her feet.  
"No" she replied quietly.  
"Do you know where you last saw her?"  
"Yes, she was out in the garden when…."

"What happened." He asked, no more worried than ever.  
"She and the Fire Lord got into a fight. They were screaming at each other. I was afraid for Ms. Katara. The Fire lord loses his temper easily, and she could have gotten hurt. The last I saw, The Fire Lord, was leading her into the palace, down the hall towards his room." She replied even more quiet than before. Aang had to lean in close to hear her whispers. He gasped when he heard that Zuko took her down the hallway near his room.

He decided, since Sokka was supposed to meet with the Fire Lord, he would tell him. Just to make sure Katara was ok.

-------------------

She screamed and jumped off the bed, causing Zuko to wake up. Katara glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said.  
"Sleeping" he replied sarcastically.  
"What is going on?" she shouted.

"You passed out while you were showing me your bloodbending." He replied coolly.  
"That is not what I meant!" she yelled.  
"What else could there possibly be?" he asked innocently.  
"Hm, let's see. I woke up next to you! Why am I sleeping in your room?"  
"Well I couldn't bring you to your room. People would be asking why you were unconscious!"

"So, if Sokka comes and sees me here, he will flip."  
"Well, Sokka won't come down here yet. He doesn't come until 10."  
"And what time is it?"  
"It is….." he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
"What time is it?" she insited. Then she had her answer. Sokka was knocking at his door.

"Come on Mr. Fire Lord, we all can't sleep in!" he yelled. They looked at each other wide-eyed. Zuko knew that he could never explain to Sokka what Katara was doing in his room. Katara would just have to watch Sokka beat Zuko to a bloody pulp.

The door handle jiggled a little, meaning Sokka was coming in. Katara looked around for a hiding spot.

"Over here." Zuko whispered, pointing under his bed.  
"I don't want ot hide under your bed!" she said.  
"You'll have to."  
"You can't make me."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged.  
"Yes."  
"We'll see." he said as he rapped his arms around her waist and carried the kicking waterbender to the other side of his bed.  
"I'm not going under there!" she hissed.  
The door handle jiggled some more. Katara got down on her knees, and started to wiggle under the bed. Zuko pushed her until she was under completely, and just in time. The door handle turned and Sokka walked in.

"What's going- whoa! Sorry I walked in on you!" he said covering his eyes. As Zuko pulled a shirt over his bare chest.

"What is going on in here? I thought I heard another person." He repeated.  
"Nope. Just me." Zuko lied.  
"That's funny, I thought I heard Katara's voice."  
"Katara…. in here… with me?" he cracked up.  
"Well, Katara has gone missing, and someone said they saw you dragging her down here" he accused.

Zuko glanced behind him. Aang was in his office, sitting on the couch. Probably waiting for Katara. But they didn't know she was here right?

"Where is she Zuko? If she got hurt, I will see to it that you are nothing but a bloody pulp when I'm done with you." Sokka hissed.

Katara heard it all from under the bed. Did they really think Zuko would hurt her? Well he did tie her to a tree, and they don't know what happened under Ba Sing Se. But Zuko would never hurt her. He saved her. Did they know that? Maybe I should intervene, she thought.

She shuffled out from under the bed. When she went to stand up, someone tripped over her. Next to her Sokka, lay flat on his face.  
When he turned around to see what he tripped over, he saw Katara standing up.  
"Zuko!" he shouted. He got up off the ground, his hands in fists. Right when he went to punch Zuko, Katara stepped in his way, and received the full blow of Sokka's fist.

* * *

**dun dun.....badumdummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**next chappies up soon!**


	7. We've spawned to fight

**say it with me folks: i own nothing!!!!**

* * *

Katara stumbled back, when Sokka's fist met her stomach. She tripped over her feet, and almost landed on the floor, if it hadn't been for the person who caught her. That person carefully laid her on the floor.

"Katara, why did you do that? I probably hurt you!" Sokka shouted.  
"Well if you hadn't jumped to conclusions, Sokka." Zuko argued back.  
"Well, if you hadn't taken my sister down here, I wouldn't have to jump to conclusions!"  
"If you hadn't barged in here, I could explain."  
"So, explain. Why is my sister down here…..with you?"

"Um well…" Zuko stopped in the middle of the sentence. Do they know about her secret? Should he tell them? He glanced down at Katara. It looked like she was telling him not to tell. So he had to come with a lie, and quick.

"Why was she down here Zuko?" Sokka repeated, even angrier.

"She was practicing waterbending, um, showing me a move in the, er, washroom down the hall. She passed out and, um, I took her here because, er, the infirmary is too far away. I figured she passed out from, uh, lack of sleep. So that is why she is here."

Sokka raised an eyebrow at Zuko. He didn't believe his story one bit.

"Is this true Katara?" he asked his sister. There was silence as he continued to glare at Zuko.

"Katara is this true?" he asked again, still no answer. He looked at his sister. She looked to be unconscious. He knelt down beside her and shook her gently.

"Katara, wake up." He said a hint of worry in his voice. Her limp body rolled on her side as Sokka shook her again.

"We have to get her to the infirmary." Zuko stated.  
"Well obviously. Aang," he called the younger boy, who ran to the door immediately, "help me get Katara up. I can't lift her by myself."

"Here let me." Zuko said. Sokka was about to protest, but the firebender already had his sister in his arms, her head resting against his chest.

Zuko led the way to the infirmary. Once he got there he put Katara on the nearest cot. The doctor came in just in time to see the boys surrounding a cot.

"Who's hurt this time?" he asked. Everyday, he usually had one patient in because of sparing with Zuko, Aang or Sokka.

"My sister" Sokka said, glaring at Zuko. The doctor came over to the cot. The young waterbender was unconscious, her breathing slow and shallow.  
"How did this happen?" he asked, scared to know the answer.  
"Sokka punched her." Zuko said, glaring at Sokka.

"Where did you punch her Sokka? And more importantly, why did you punch her?"  
"I punched her in her stomach," he stated pointing to the area, "she stepped in front of me when I went to punch Zuko."

"Why would you want to punch the Fire Lord?" he questioned, examining her stomach. There was a bruise and some bleeding. He grabbed a cloth and put pressure on the cut, to stop it from bleeding.

"Well, we couldn't find Katara, and someone told Aang, they saw Zuko take her into the palace towards his room. And then when I went there today, she was there." He glared at Zuko.

"Oh, I see." The doctor wrapped some cloth around her middle. The bleeding didn't stop, but it did slow down. The rest of the time the doctor finished with Katara, Zuko and Sokka continued to glare at each other. Aang, shifted around nervously.

When Zuko had to leave, the doctor took Aang and Sokka aside to talk with them privately.

"Sokka, when I was examining Katara, she has more than that bruise and cut."  
"What else could I have possibly done?"  
"Well, she has two broken ribs, her entire back is bruised, and her wrists and upper arms are bruised as well."

"What, I couldn't have done all that! I hit her in her stomach, and no where else."  
"I know Sokka, but do you know anything else that might help."  
So far, Aang had been quiet, but now he chirped up.  
"Her and Zuko got into a fight in the garden."

"How do you know that?" Sokka questioned him.  
"That's what the maid told me. The one who said Zuko took Katara down to his room."

"Oh," he turned to the doctor, "Zuko did this to my sister?"  
"Perhaps, but the Fire Lord isn't usually like this, unless he loses his temper. If he was mad enough, he could have done this."

Sokka gritted his teeth, and balled his hands in fists. When he got his hands on Zuko, the Fire Lord wouldn't be able to run his country any more. Speak of the Devil, he thought bitterly to himself as Zuko walked in.

Sokka grabbed Zuko by the shirt and led him into the hall.

"We need to talk." He hissed.

* * *

**ooooooohhhhhhh zuko gonna get it!!!!**


	8. We stay here tonight

**what do i not own? oh yeah...this........**

* * *

"I told you, I didn't do anything to your sister last night. I swear." Zuko said as soon as Sokka and he were in the hall.

"This isn't about last night," he glared at Zuko, "The doctor found more than the bruise and cut I gave her."

Zuko glanced back to the room. He saw Aang holding Katara's limp hand.

"What else did he find?" Zuko was curious, but mostly worried. He really wanted to know how bad he had hurt her.

"Well, her entire back is bruised, she has two broken ribs, and her arms and wrists are also bruised."

This brought back the memory of the fight. When he pushed her against the palace wall and heard the crack. Sokka continued to glare at Zuko.

"Zuko, I know about the fight you had with Katara. I know everything."  
"You do?"  
"Yes I do, so will you please tell me what really went on?"

"Fine, I was watching Katara waterbend, then she hit me with water, then we got into a fight…and I sort of….pushed her against the palace wall and pinned her wrists up there. Then I dragged her to my room, where she was showing my waterbending when she passed out. I put her in my bed to sleep. And that's all that happened."

"Uh-huh." Sokka was taking in the story. That would explain the bruises, but the broken ribs?

"So how did she break the ribs?"  
"I might have pushed her against the wall a few times. With some strength...Ok a lot of strength."

"Zuko…" Sokka hissed. If he let this creep near his sister, it could spell trouble.  
"Where exactly did you sleep last night?" Sokka questioned. He was afraid of the answer.

Zuko glanced back into the room. Aang was now sitting next to Katara, it looked like he was talking to her. He glared back at Sokka, who was glaring right back.

"Why do you want to know?"  
"Damn it Zuko! Just tell me!"  
"I slept in my bed!" Sokka glared at him even more now. Zuko was actually afraid now. He knew Sokka, and Sokka was very defensive over his sister. What was he going to do now that he knew the his baby sister slept in the same bed as the Fire Lord?

"You mean, you slept in the bed after you moved Katara to another bed?"  
"No, she was sleeping in my bed too."  
"I'm going to kill you if you ever touch… no even look at my sister again!"  
"Fine Sokka, I won't touch Katara, ever again" he lied.

"I'm serious Zuko. And Aang will probably agree with me. You know how much he likes Katara and what will happen when he found out that she slept in the same bed as you? The Fire Nation will be Fire Lord-less."  
"Okay Sokka, just don't tell him, he would be pissed if he found out that Katara and I-"

"Katara's awake!" Aang flew through the door, "and she wants to see you, Sokka. And you too, Zuko."

Zuko and Sokka glared at each other as they walked into the room.

"I am so sorry, Katara." Sokka knelt next to her.  
"Yea, I'm sorry too." Zuko muttered.  
"It's okay Sokka, but when I get out of here, I am going to kick your butt. And you too Zuko." She glared at him, "You're the entire reason I'm here."

Zuko shuffled behind Aang and stood next to Katara. He went to place a hand on her shoulder, but Sokka was glaring at him.

"I am really sorry, but I do know you can get out now, but you'll have to stay in bed for a week."

Katara groaned. She hated being bed-ridden. When she finally got out she was so happy. Now she was back to being in bed.

"I'm not staying in bed. I am going to move around and get exercise. I am fine."  
Both Sokka and Zuko glanced back to the doctor, who nodded his head in approval.

"Fine, you can. But either Aang or I have to be with you." Sokka told her firmly.  
Katara sighed, "Oh great. I get to be babysat."

"Sorry sis."  
"Why did I faint anyway," she turned to the doctor, " Is there something wrong with me?"  
"No," he reassured her, "you're probably over stressed or it could be that you're not used to this kind of weather."

" So can I go?"  
"I want to run some more tests, but after that I'll have the Fire Lord escort you back to your room."  
Sokka glared at the doctor, "Maybe I should take her back to her room."  
"Suit your-self." He said.

After he finished checking her for any more broken bones, the doctor released Katara. She could walk perfectly, and she said her head was fine. She spent the rest of the day with Aang, refusing to speak with Sokka or Zuko.

After dinner, she escaped from Aang and went to the garden. At night it was beautiful with the fireflies, and the flowers. The pond reflected the moon, and the stars were out and shining. She walked among the flowers, and she could hear the faint sound of music in the distance.

She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she turned around to see who it was and saw two golden eyes staring back at her.

* * *

**chapter 9 coming your way!**


	9. Don't let them find us or we're dead

**i still own nothing although i wish i did......zutara forever!**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry" she turned around to see who it was and saw two golden eyes staring back at her.

Before she could run away, the shadowy figure gripped one of her wrists, careful not to hurt her, but strong enough where she could not get away.

"You know you shouldn't be walking alone. Wasn't Aang with you today?" The figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Zuko. She blinked then tried to pull away, but his grip remained. He took her other wrist with his hands.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I'll save you from the pirates." Causing her to remember a time when he had captured her but Aang had successfully got her and they ran.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Katara heard a noise. She ran to the bush and peeked through a hole. There was a fire navy ship and the pirate ship. She ran back but hit something hard. She looked up and saw a huge pirate. When she turned to run he grabbed her.  
"Let go of me!" she yelled as she hit him with a very bad water whip._

_She ran and turned to see if any more were behind. When she turned back around, she saw someone who was last person she wanted to see, Prince Zuko. He grabbed her wrists as she looked at him wide-eyed.  
"I'll save you from the pirates," he said to her, before dragging her off to where his ship was docked._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara struggled against Zuko's grip, but was not strong enough.  
He let go of her and she turned to run.

"Wait, don't go…please?" She had never heard Zuko ask her anything without demanding it. She had broken ribs and bruises to prove that. This made her turn around to face him.

"What do you want? And why did you whisper that to me?"  
"You remember the pirates, right?" She nodded slowly, "and I was wonder..." he swallowed loudly.

This was a lot easier in front of his mirror, an hour earlier.

"What were you wondering? If it has anything to do with bloodbending, I will kill you." She glared at him.

"No it doesn't, I promise. I was wondering…" he paused, thinking over his words.  
"You know that there is a ball tomorrow night for my coronation?" he asked cautiously, trying to disguise what he really wanted to know.

She nodded silently, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering," he paused, "would you like to accompany me?" He burst out and turned away, his face burning a dark red.

She pondered this. Why he would be asking her, she couldn't figure out.. She couldn't fit two and two together, her mind racing. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! her mind screamed at her.

"Yes." She replied in a soft whisper. He had to strain to hear it, but he wanted her to say it proudly.

"What, I couldn't hear you." He lied.  
"Yes" she said a light shade of pink coming to her dark skin. He looked her in the eyes for a moment. They were like two pools of water. She stared into his. His like two dancing flames.

"Katara?" came a shout from somewhere around the corner. It was Sokka, probably making sure she hadn't drowned in the pond. Or fell off the bridge. When he will ever stop worrying about her, she never knew.

She looked back at Zuko, who had a frightened expression over his face.  
"I have to go, meet me here tomorrow at sundown. And were your most beautiful dress, and get a mask." He hurriedly whispered in her ear. Foot steps told them that Sokka was not far behind them.

He smiled down at her and raced off. She smiled shyly in his wake. She then looked off to the pond.

Sokka found her and yelled at her about how she always had to have someone with her, but she ignored him, she was off in a daze. Then he told her that Aang would accompany her to the ball, but Katara just stared him in the eyes.  
"I already have a date" she said, and stormed off.

Sokka looked at her bewildered. Who could have asked her, he thought to himself. One name came to his mind, but he brushed it off. Why would Zuko even want to take Katara? He constantly reminded them they were peasants. He was probably taking some nobleman's daughter.

So who was taking Katara? He thought about who was here. It was probably Haru. They all knew he liked her. But he trusted Haru. Haru wouldn't do anything to his sister. Unlike a certain Fire Lord, he thought darkly to himself.  
He walked after Katara. Happy he solved his mystery. Little did he know, he was far from the answer.

Zuko walked into his room, happy he had finally asked Katara to the ball. Glad he made it a masquerade ball, so she wouldn't have to look at his scar for night. He sighed happily to himself as he climbed into his bed.

Katara slowly made it to her room. She immediately walked to her wardrobe and took out a large box on the bottom. She blew the dust off and placed it in her chair. Along with that, she reached the top of her wardrobe, and found what she was looking for. She placed it down on top of her box. She climbed Into bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**the last chapter is next...look for the sequel The Moon in His Sky....coming soon**


	10. Promise me you won't leave my side

**the last chapter kiddies! this i uploaded fast so the sequel should be no problem....  
if you are still trying to figure out what song this is i'll tell you....it's the Guillotine by Escape the Fate...go look it up...enjoy yourselves!**

**i still and always will own nothing........**

* * *

Katara woke-up to the morning sun. She looked around the room. In the far corner her box was opened. She ran over to it. Where did the dress go, she panicked.

"I have it" said one of the maids. Katara hadn't realized she said that out loud. The dress was neatly draped over the chair to her vanity. The mask she had gotten from the shelf lay next to it on the vanity.

The dress was her mothers. She gave it to Katara, only a week before she was killed. The mask was her mothers as well. Katara could remember the story she often told.

How she met her father at a masquerade ball. She wore that mask and the same dress to it.

Katara sighed heavily as she walked around the palace, Sokka keeping a watchful eye on her. Aang was off practicing firebending with Zuko. She wandered out to the court yard. Flashbacks of the day she and Zuko took down Azula. She shook her head, to get them to go away.

Before she realized it she was sitting on some steps, watching Aang firebend. He had improved a lot, since he had tried it with Jong-Jong. She glanced down at her hands. That was also the day she learned she could heal people.

She watched Aang and Zuko for a while. When they had finished, Zuko glanced in her direction. She met his gaze then looked down, when she looked up and he was gone. When she looked up at the sky she had her answer. The sun was starting to set. She was supposed to meet him at sundown.

Katara got up slowly and made her way to her bedroom. She took a bath, and applied her make-up. She neatly put her hair in a small bun on her head, the rest of her hair falling down to the small of her back.

She pulled the dress over herself and stepped into her slippers. She carefully put the mask over her face. She looked through the eye slits in the mask at herself in a mirror.

The dress was white and faded to a soft blue on the bottom. It showed more cleavage than she wanted but she didn't care. The sleeves came to her elbows and she wore a blue bracelet. The dress came down to the floor. The mask was white with blue sapphires around the edges, and a blue satin string holding it around her face. Around her neck was the necklace, her mother's necklace. She touched the cool stone. It always gave her reassurance.

She stepped out of her room to see Sokka looking bored out of his mind. He was dressed as usual. He never dressed fancy. She started to walk down the hall.  
"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To meet my date." She replied. Sokka furrowed his brow. He chased after her.  
"But Haru is already at the ball." He said.  
She stopped and turned to look at him. "So?"  
"Isn't he your date?"  
"Haru, No!"

"Than who is it?"  
"I'm not telling you. Why do I have to?"  
"Well, because I'm your older brother."  
"I'm not saying." Katara said stubbornly. She walked off, leaving Sokka to stare at her back. Probably trying to figure out who it is, she thought to her-self.

She made her way to the pond she met Zuko at yesterday. There he stood. She walked up to him, he was staring into the pond.

Zuko was wearing a black and red tunic, a pair of black pants and black boots. His hair in a top-know on his head, the crown placed carefully in it. He wore a red mask, with gold trimming. The mask covered his scar, and she now knew why it was a masked-ball.

Zuko looked up when he heard her coming. She looked stunning. Her blue eyes looked into his as she stared at him.

"You look…beautiful." He whispered.  
"You look handsome" was her reply. He smiled widely at this. How long he had wanted to hear her say this to him. He took her hand gingerly in his.  
"Shall we?" he asked as he led their way to the ball.  
"Let's" she answered.

They walked in silence. When they approached the open doors to the ball, he led her in a different direction.

She gave him a puzzled look. "Where are we going?" she asked him.  
"I have to go in a special way. And you have to too." She swallowed loudly.

She didn't want every one in there to be staring at her. Her hand started to tremble, and Zuko squeezed it, as if to reassure her.

They stopped in front of a red curtain. She could hear the music from inside, and clapping once the song ended. Her hand had not stopped trembling. Zuko held her by her waist now. Afraid she might run off. She looked up at him, and he smiled warmly down on her.

It was hard to believe this man was responsible for giving her the broken ribs and bruises. He was being so gentle now. Not like a day before.

In front of the curtain she saw a man step up, he announced Fire Lord Zuko, and he even announced her, Katara of the Water Tribe. When the curtains came up, they walked in. Everyone was clapping, except for Sokka and Aang. Sokka was glaring at Zuko and Katara gave him a puzzled look. All of the noblemen's daughters were glaring at Katara, wishing to be in her place, being held by the Fire Lord.

When the music started up again, Zuko took Katara to the dance floor. They spun around in circles, dancing gracefully, and gazing into each others eyes.  
After a few songs, he led her to the courtyard. She sat down on a bench to catch her breathe.

He walked over to her and sat down. She looked tired, and she was watching the turtle-ducks circling one-another.

"They're dancing in their own way." She whisered.

Zuko took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Do you know the real reason I'm having this ball?" She shook her head quietly.  
"I need to find a wife."  
"Have you found one?" she knew her question was stupid, but she had to know.

"Yes. And I'm looking at her right now." Katara just stared at him. He was talking about her. He wanted her to be Fire Lady. He wanted her to be his wife.

He knelt on one knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked. She couldn't find her voice.

"I-I-I don't know…"  
"Katara," he said firmly, as he took her chin in one hand and gazed at her, "I need you. I want you."

"I can't" she finally said. She looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked at her.

"I won't take no as an answer" he told her. She got up and backed away from him.

"Katara" he said, grabbing for one of her wrists. She moved back and bumped into a statue. She moved around it and backed up even more.  
"I can't, I won't."  
"You will" he said, more forcefully than he intended.  
Katara looked at him, then ran, leaving Zuko there alone.

The next morning she, Sokka and Aang packed up there things. They left on the next boat out of Sozen. Before she left though, she ran into Zuko.

He looked at her pleadingly. "Don't go," he whispered in her ear, as she gave him a hug good-bye. She shook her head and walked on. But that didn't stop him. He called after her, "I'll find you! I'll find you Katara, and you will be mine. Sooner or later, I will have you as a wife! Mark my words."

Katara looked as the city of Sozen shrunk in the distance. She was fearful of Zuko's words. Would he really track her like he had tracked Aang? She didn't want to think about that. She was finally getting away from this place.

Zuko watched as the boat carrying Katara sailed away. He would have her, one day. He wanted her, and he always got what he wanted.

* * *

**now....by reading this most *coughs all coughs* of you probably hate me now you must be thinking wtf sarah! you can't go and split them up!!!!...well in the sequel, the writing is better, yes i know my writing skills have improved, the chapters are longer, and there's a fight scene so go read it when you're done with this and i finally upload it!**


End file.
